Today, people interact with a variety of personal and workplace networks. Employees continually make decisions regarding how and with whom to allocate their time. Often projects are stymied and employees become frustrated with frequent unfocused meetings and collaborative interactions. Understanding employee time allocation to networks and collaboration are crucial to employee engagement and productivity. However, as people collaborate using a variety of communication types (e.g., texts, instant messages, emails, message boards, etc.) and in a variety of settings (e.g., in-person meetings, conference calls, video conferences, etc.), it is difficult for the employee to quantify and/or qualify interactions within his or her network and identify potential sources of productivity gains.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been described. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.